never alone
by Superstar1702
Summary: Hey guys I wanted to write a quick oneshot for one of my favorite couple: Zelink! 3 This story is basically after Minda broke the Twilight Mirror and left, Link has a feeling he has lost his best friend and can't live a peaceful life anymore. He feels all alone in the world, but Zelda feels the same way. Warning: This story contains Twilight Princess Spoilers!


**Authors note:**

**Hey guys I wanted to write a quick oneshot for one of my favorite couple: Zelink! 3 This story is basically after Minda broke the Twilight Mirror and left, Link has a feeling he has lost his best friend and can't live a peaceful life anymore. He feels all alone in the world, but Zelda feels the same way. Warning: This story contains Twilight Princess Spoilers, read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ but I respect the genius who does…**

…**..**

**(FLASHBACK)**

**I watch as my best friend Minda, whom I have gone through so much with walk over to the Twilight Mirror. The twilight Mirror is the only portal that one of the Light could go to the Twilight Realm. She looks at me and Princess Zelda behind me, then turns back to the portal**

"**Well I guess this is farewell, huh?" she asks**

"**Light and Shadow can't mix as we well know." She says while I and Zelda remain silent**

"**But… never forget that there's another world bound to this one." She continues**

**Then Zelda steps forward and speaks "Light and Shadow are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other."**

"**I know now why the Goddesses left the Mirror of twilight in the world." Zelda continues stepping closer**

"**They left it because it was their design that we meet. Yes, that is what I believe." Zelda tells Minda, which sends her into a state of deep thought. I still haven't spoken, because my words feel stuck in my throat, and my heart feels as heavy as led, because I'm probably going to lose my best friend.**

**Minda then comes out of her thoughts, and says " Zelda… you're words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you… Then maybe you'll do alright."**

**She walks onto the platform, and a set of golden, and glowing stairs appear. She turns her head at me and utters not but two words "Thank you… well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…"**

"**Link… I… See You Later…" as she says those words she sheds a single gold tear. This tear floats towards The Twilight Mirror, when the tear makes contact with the mirror's surface, a purple light ripples like disturbed water through the mirror. The Mirror cracks, me and Zelda let out a small gasp, and turned to look at Minda. She smiles as if in a blissful state, and warps trough the mirror. The mirror of twilight then shatters into a million invisible shards that will be eternally un-fixable. My heart sank in my chest, and my eyes start to water, but I hold back tears. I don't want to cry in front of Zelda, it would be too embarrassing. I feel Zelda's delicate hand upon my shoulder, I turn to face her, her eyes are watery like mine. She had her arms extended outwards for a hug, and I opened mine in return. We embraced in each other's comfort, and she sheds tears down on my hero's garb. I didn't know what to do with my life anymore.**

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**It's been three months since Minda broke the Mirror of Twilight, and I still haven't moved on. Zelda offered me a permanent place in Hyrule castle, and I accepted. I took all my stuff and Epona, and left Ordan. While Zelda was away dealing with politics and running a kingdom, I usually spent my time riding Epona, or walking the streets of Hyrule. On the streets I heard the occasional talk of a wild rabid wolf running through castle town causing havoc. I usually chuckle to myself because that was me and Minda. Minda… I miss her still, she was my partner in crime, and maybe even something more. I then spend a huge amount of being alone to drown out my sorrows. One evening, I am sitting in Hyrule field playing the Ocarina of Time, as I play the Serenade of Water. I sit in the peaceful light of the setting sun, as I drown the quiet field with the sound of my ocarina. I close my eyes when they start to water, Minda was she the one I love or is it someone else? I hear Zelda's Palomino Sunshine trot up to Epona, and Zelda sigh as she throws herself of her horse, and sits at my side. I open my eyes and eliminate any trace of tears. I face her with a fake smile painted on my face, and she smiles at me. We talk for a bit, when the moon comes out. The moonlight shines beautifully on Zelda's pale face, wait I've never had these thoughts before. What is happening, do I like Zelda? I am not sure about this feeling but I push it away for now. Few hours later Zelda has her head in my lap and is falling asleep, I don't want her to move so I play her lullaby. Then as I see the moon disappears from the horizon, the pink sky that tells the time of the gentle dawn. I ruse Zelda from her slumber, to show her the sky. She wakes up with no grumbling, or complaining, and a slight smile upon her lips. Me and her sit in silence and I realize after an entire night of thinking about my feelings for Zelda, and I finally realize I love Zelda. As the sun is going to come up I turn to face her she does the same. Right out of the blue I cup her face in my hands, and place a soft kiss on her lips. After I let go I flush red and she flushed scarlet on our faces.  
"Umm… I'm sorry I didn't want to be alone anymore, I'll go now!" I say in a rush of words and started to get up. But instead Zelda put her hand on my shoulder, and made me face her.**

"**Link… you were never alone…." She says with a gentle voice and presses her lips against mine. I have no time to register what just happened, before having a warm feeling spread throughout my body. The rising sun shines a bright light on our faces, then after some time we break apart. I smile at her and she smiles at me. Then I realize this was all I wanted to have, a long lasting companion for a lifetime.**

"**We should go back** **to the castle now, they'll be looking for you." I tell Zelda who still is smiling goofily like I am.**

"**Maybe we should, Link." Zelda replies never letting that goofy smile leave.**

"**Well, I have something to do first before we leave." I say smiling with a mischievous glint in my eye.**

"**Oh yea… what's that?" Zelda asks as she places her arms around my neck.**

"**This…." I say placing a soft, but long kiss on her lips, causing her to turn a shade of Crimson all over. Without saying anything else we jump on our horse and trot back to Hyrule castle with our hands intertwined the entire way.**

**~~~The End~~~**

**End note: well that was my first oneshot I made ever so yes I love Zelink, I hope you do. But don't like don't read and don't hate! Mmm kay good I love you awesome nerds! –Superstar1702**


End file.
